Trędowata/II/25
Kategoria:Trędowata XXV Przeszło parę tygodni. Święta wielkanocne Waldemar spędził u narzeczonej. Drugiego dnia w parafialnym kościele byli wszyscy z Ruczajewa i wiele osób z okolicy, między nimi stary Prątnicki. Patrzał na Stefcię nieśmiało, lecz z szacunkiem. Miejscowy proboszcz urządzał w tym czasie kwestę na odnowienie kościoła i teraz bardzo sprytnie wybrał do tego Stefcię w towarzystwie jednego ze starszych obywateli. Ofiary sypały się hojnie. Wdzięk Stefci, jej nowe stanowisko i obecność ordynata sprawiły, że każdy chciał prześcignąć drugiego. Ordynat dyskretnie położył na tackę mały rulonik, z którego potem ksiądz wydobył tysiąc rubli w dwóch banknotach. Proboszcz bardzo czuł się zadowolonym ze swego pomysłu. Tylko stary Prątnicki, któremu pieniądze zawsze najwięcej przemawiały do duszy, dowiedziawszy się od księdza o darze ordynata, zrozumiał dopiero teraz swe upokorzenie wobec Stefci i państwa Rudeckich. Nie zbliżył się, aby złożyć życzenia, nie zaszedł na plebanię razem z innymi. Służba w Ruczajewie nie mogła się również nacieszyć narzeczonym “panienki”, bo ordynat sypał pieniędzmi. Święta minęły, Waldemar powrócił do Głębowicz. Pewnego dnia, kiedy miał odjeżdżać na kolej w celu odwiedzenia wołyńskich dóbr Biało-Czerkasy, zawiadomiono go, że przyjechał jakiś pan za hrabią Ćwileckim i jego końmi. – Chyba Weyher? – pomyślał Waldemar. W salonie z niemałym zdziwieniem ujrzał hrabiego Mortęskiego. Staruszek z wypiekami na twarzy bardzo żywo coś tłumaczył Ćwileckiemu. – Witam hrabiego – zawołał ordynat uprzejmie. Hrabia nieco się stropił. – Moje uszanowanie! I ja witam. Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Mówiłem tu właśnie hrabiemu Augustowi o Głębowiczach. Stare, stare gniazdo. – Pewno już coś przeciwko mnie spiskował – pomyślał Waldemar. Panowie posiadali. Mortęski trząsł siwymi kępkami włosów, a wystający nos jego marszczył się co chwila jakby z zakłopotaniem. – Rad jestem z odwiedzin panów, ale zdaje mi się, że ich wizyta ma jakiś cel wyłączny. Czy odgadłem? – przemówił ordynat. Ćwilecki poruszył się i chrząknął. – Tak, to jest właściwie hrabia Mortęski ma do pana interes... hm! tak ordynat domyślił się. Siwe kłaczki nad uszami byłego prezesa zadrżały mocniej, ale głowę podniósł wysoko, z wypukłych oczu błysnęła już pewność siebie. – Oui, justement!Oui, justement! (fr.) – Tak, słusznie! – przemówił suchym głosem. – Będąc w Szalach postanowiłem odwiedzić ordynata i... prosić go o pewne informacje w kwestii towarzystwa rolniczego, związane z ostatnią sesją. – Słucham. – Słyszałem od Giersztorfa, że pan wprowadza do naszej instytucji nowe idee i pragnie je rozszerzać. – O jakich mianowicie hrabia mówi? – Prawda, bo jest kilka! Więc chce pan podobno utworzyć towarzystwo okręgowe i kółka rolnicze – czy to prawda? – Tak, tę myśli miałem dawniej, teraz chcę wprowadzić ją w czyn, robię starania. – Ale co z tego? – Bardzo wiele! to podniesie kulturę, wzbogaci poziom umysłowy włościan, zwiększy produkcję przy ulepszonym prowadzeniu gospodarstw i samopomocy. – Nie zwrócił pan jednak uwagi na ten szczegół, że włościanie są zbyt mało oświeceni do podobnych innowacji. – Toteż nie będą sami: takie kółka są pod egidą inteligencji. Obywatele przewodniczą włościaństwu. Odbywają z nimi posiedzenia, rzucają myśli, miewają odczyty, słowem, wspólnie radzą nad korzyścią gospodarstw. Kółka chcę utworzyć na wzór poznańskich, gdzie są prowadzone wybornie, my zaś... – No dobrze! – przerwał Mortęski – ale w Poznańskiem lud jest więcej cywilizowany, a u nas dzicz. – Więc oświecajmy! To nasz obowiązek! Co w naszej mocy, powinniśmy robić, przynajmniej pobudzać obywatelstwo, dawać inicjatywę. – Dużo pan znajdziesz chętnych! justement! – Bardzo niewielu, wiem o tym, chociaż więcej chętnych niż odpowiednich. Nasze średnie obywatelstwo nie nadaje się zbytnio do tego, głównie z przyczyn materialnych. Oświecanie ludu wymaga pewnych kosztów. Trudno żądać od ludzi, którzy sami borykają się z majątkiem, aby kształcili chłopów. Ale proszę wyliczyć domy magnackie w naszej guberni i zamożne obywatelstwo: Ci są podstawą do czynów społecznych, gdyby tylko chcieli! Potrzebna pobudka? Więc dajmy ją! Może niejeden się ocknie i przyzna słuszność wspólnej sprawie. – Przyzna, ale nie weźmie udziału. – Dlaczego? – Hm! to już jego osobista kwestia – wycedził Ćwilecki. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – Zanadto by się sfatygował, co? Bywają i tacy, nie przeczę. Ale przy ludziach prawdziwie odczuwających nasze potrzeby jest dużo jedynie ambitnych. Takim trzeba wskazać myśl, aby za nią poszli, nie dla myśli, lecz dla sławy, dla tej prostej ludzkiej słabości przewodzenia nad innymi, którzy z powodu gorszych warunków nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Bo filantropia, oparta na działaniu, to po części luksus. Mortęski pokiwał głową i zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Tacy działacze dla ambicji niewiele zrobią, siła wykluczona. Waldemar rzucił głową. – Ja nie mówię o ich działalności samoistnej, tylko o ich współudziale, jaki potrzebny dla sprawy. Niech taki pan zgodzi się na oświecanie ludzi w swym majątku, a my już znajdziemy kierownika odpowiedniego. Na szkolnych ławach, panie hrabio, i w każdym fachu bywają umysły genialniejsze i płytsze. Wydostanie się na widownię zależy od zdolności osobistych, ale uczą się wszyscy razem. Niejednego ojca z prostactwa tylko ambicja skłoni wysłać syna do szkół, a on nabywa wykształcenia i znowu już inna ambicja pchnie go czasem na uniwersytet. Ale mówmy o kółkach: otóż gdy mi się uda, zawiązać je u nas, już to samo wpłynie ogromnie na podniesienie oświaty. – Merci! i odbywać posiedzenia w towarzystwie cuchnących butów i kapot? To nie zadanie naszej arystokracji – skrzywił się obrażony hrabia Mortęski. Waldemar spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Przede wszystkim jesteśmy obywatelami kraju, a potem arystokracją – rzekł sucho. – Powinniśmy dbać o nasz zagon, aby go porastało ziarno, nie chwasty. Nasz wspaniały sztandar samym widokiem nie wypleni zła; trzeba z nim pójść między zagony, przytwierdzić lampę do jego szczytu i światło siać wytrwale, ulepszać, prostować błędy, a doczekamy się pełnych kłosów. Im kto ma większy sztandar, tym większą może zapalić lampę. Trzeba także przezwyciężyć wstręt, panie hrabio. Te cuchnące buty i ostre kapoty zalewają większe obszary niż my – to trzeba uwzględnić. Były prezes przełknął głośno, jakby gorzką pigułkę. Twarz jego nabrała ironicznych linii. Dłonią potarł kolano i przemówił: – Zanadto, zanadto pan im okazuje względów. Oni i... my? Justement, to jakby ... Waldemar przerwał: – Przepraszam! wiem, co pan odpowie: że oni to ocean, a my okręty – i że, zapatrzeni w nasze wyniosłe maszty, lekceważymy sobie tę siłę, depcząc po niej bezkarnie. Nieprawda! wszystkie nasze opancerzenia maleją, gdy te fale wezmą na kieł. Wówczas i oliwa, na gwałt wylewana dla złagodzenia, nie na wiele się przyda. Giniemy w tej potędze. Ich jest prawdziwa, nasza fikcyjna. Niekoniecznie bratać się z nimi i wpadać z jednej ostateczności w drugą, jak to czynią sfanatyzowani ludowcy. Ale o nich trzeba dbać i nie mieć wstrętu. Kultura i na punkt estetyczny dużo wpływa, teraz go nie mają, musimy im to wybaczyć. Ja przede wszystkim widzę w nich ludzi i materiał surowy do wyrobienia. – Pan jest idealista – rzekł Ćwilecki. – I przeciwnik arystokracji – dodał zirytowany Mortęski. – Przeciwnikiem nie jestem. Owszem, arystokracji potrzebna tak samo, jak i wszystkie klasy społeczne. Tylko... powinna jechać na mniej narowistym koniu, aby nie tulił uszu na widok opłotków wieśniaczych, te bowiem gęsto zalegają kraj. Przy tym ja na naszej tarczy widzę dziury i chciałbym je załatać – ale wielu twierdzi, że... starłaby się pozłota. Załatajmy choć dwie na początek: sybarytyzm i egoizm. Dbajmy choć trochę o glebę, na której stoją nasze pałace, i o tych, co nam je stawiali. – Słowem, arystokracji nie uważa pan za monument społeczny, za odwieczne dzieło i trwałe – zasyczał mocno rozdrażniony stary magnat. Ordynat przycisnął go wzrokiem i rzekł śmiało, tonem wyraźnie już kpiącym: – Och! czasy pogaństwa minęły. Nie jesteśmy bożkami, dla których społeczeństwo paliło kadzidła i pracowało nad pomnikiem naszej chwały. My zapracujmy nań sami, zamiast siedzieć na wysokości pod baldachimem rodowej pychy i wegetować. Piramidy faraonów są dobre w Egipcie. One nie przywędrują pod nasze stopy ani też nam nikt podobnych nie wzniesie. Wracam do kółek. Przypuśćmy, że nasz włościanin, delegowany z gminy, na pierwszym posiedzeniu będzie się drapał w głowę i przyglądał panom. Na drugim będzie słuchał, co mówią panowie, aż dojdzie i sam do słów, nikłych z początku zawsze jednak wypowie, czego mu brak, a na to mu się zaradzi. Tym sposobem zacznie nabierać inteligencji, zainteresuje się gospodarstwem i będzie się uczył. Oto nasza dążność. Tymczasem staram się zaledwo o wyrobienie koncesji. Mortęski wzruszył ramionami. – I pan sądzi, że się uda ten program? – Dołożę starań, aby się udał. Mam poważne poparcie w ministerium, jeżdżę w tej sprawie do Petersburga i myślę, że potrafię dojść do celu. Stary hrabia kręcił się niespokojnie. Wypukłe oczy utkwił w ordynacie i patrzał na niego jak wódz na szeregowca, który przekroczył prawa pułkowe. Pęki żółtawo-siwych włosów nad uszami najeżyły się więcej, nos niby ostra dzida i zacięte wąskie usta wyrażały jakąś obrazę. Ordynat spokojnie wytrzymał karcący wzrok hrabiego, tylko usta drgnęły mu uśmiechem, a nozdrza zaczęły falować. – Czego on ode mnie chce? – myślał. – Panie hrabio – rzekł głośno – widzę, że mój program nie podoba się panu. Czy mogę wiedzieć powód niezadowolenia? Hrabia Mortęski błysnął białkami oczu. – Owszem! Oto za prędko bierze się pan do sprawy, będąc niezupełnie jeszcze obznajmiony. Za prędko... po... – Po zostaniu prezesem? – pochwycił ironicznie Waldemar. – Więc pan sądzi, że ja przedtem nie interesowałem się sprawami społecznymi i Towarzystwem? Hrabia widocznie ma mnie za nowicjusza? Tu wtrącił się Ćwilecki. – Nie, nowicjuszem pana nie można nazwać, choćby z przyczyny, że pan jest organizatorem tej instytucji, pan ją inicjował. Kto zna budownictwo, potrafi rysować plany. Mortęski skarcił towarzysza ostrym wzrokiem. Rzekł z dumą: – Inicjator! to za mało! Do apostolstwa powołuje się ludzi starszych, szerzenie idei nie należy do... młodzi... za młodych. Ordynat zaśmiał się. – Chciał mię pan nazwać młodzikiem? Proszę – najlepiej szczerze! wcale mię to nie obraża, osobiście nie poczuwam się do tego pod żadnym względem. Mam pojęcia niechłopięce, a że wzbudzam ufność, to dowodzi, że mię wybrano na prezesa i że przedtem zdołałem skłonić nasze koła do organizacji Towarzystwa. Hrabia wzburzył się. – Powtarzam, że apostołami nowych idei powinni być ludzie starsi – mówił rozgorączkowany. – Skoro jednak ich nie ma... – rzekł nieśmiało Waldemar. – Jak to? jak to nie ma? Voilà!... – Proszę mi ich wskazać. Hrabia długim kościstym palcem uderzył się w piersi, oczy mu gorzały. – Jestem ja, jest Giersztof, Barski, jest wreszcie dziadek pański, jest hrabia Ćwilecki, tu obecny... – Za pozwoleniem – rzekł spokojnie ordynat. – Mój dziadek jest zbyt wiekowy i dawno usunął się z areny społecznej. Książę Giersztorf nie należy do naszego okręgu. Szkoda, jego działalność wiele by mogła znaczyć – to szczery patriota. Barski również nie z naszych kół, przy tym jego idee paczą umysły. On poza purpurą swego rodu i berłem arystokracji nie widzi nic więcej. Pozostają panowie tu obecni. Pan Ćwilecki czynnego udziału brać nie chce – proponowałem – a hrabia... Spojrzał na Mortęskiego i rzekł poważnie: – Hrabia był prezesem przez lat pięć i ustąpił dobrowolnie, pole więc do apostolstwa istniało szerokie. Zalegała cisza, tylko Ćwilecki chrząkał i gładził brodę. Brwi miał podniesione i żartobliwe błyski w zimnych zwykle źrenicach. Mortęski wyprostował się na fotelu. Na bladej twarzy pojawiły mu się trochę ceglaste rumieńce, ustami żuł, co oznaczało zakłopotanie. Ale oczu nie spuścił z ordynata. Ten mówił dalej poważnie, jakby łagodząco: – Proszę mych słów nie brać za wymówkę. Skoro Towarzystwo zostało zorganizowane, wszyscy jednogłośnie wybraliśmy pana na prezesa, uważając go za najpoważniejszego z naszych kół. Ale wiek i stargane siły nie pozwoliły panu na pracę intensywniejszą. Teraz więc, kiedy ja stanąłem u steru Towarzystwa, przyszła kolej na szerszą działalność. Jestem w pełni zdrowia, sił i młodości, ale nie odrzucę dobrej rady, owszem, proszę o nią dla pożytku ogółu. Stary magnat, cokolwiek złagodzony, życzliwiej spojrzał na Waldemara. – Pan podobno skłania obywatelstwo do ulepszania dróg? – rzekł Ćwilecki. – Tak, chciałbym, aby zrozumiano, że koszt wyłożony na ten cel daje świetne korzyści, nie mówiąc już o wygodzie i wyglądzie kraju. Dobre drogi, całe mosty – to dowód kultury. U nas tego brak straszliwy. – Ale nie w pańskich majątkach – zaprzeczył Ćwilecki – tu są gościńce pruskie. Każda boczna droga przypomina szosę. Wjechać na granicę pańskich gruntów, to jakby się wjechało od razu z Australii do Europy. Chłopstwo pan już także przyuczył do tego. – Staram się dbać o ład jaki taki – rzekł niedbale ordynat. – O wielki ład, niech pan powie. Ale ma pan nervus rerumnervus verum (łac.) - nerw życia, główną sprężynę, najważniejsze – miliony. – Niekonieczny to warunek do zaprowadzenia porządku. Ja drogi żwiruję, wysadzam drzewami, otaczam drutem na kamieniach, stawiam nowe mosty. Ten zaś, kto na to nie ma, niech równa wyboje na drogach, niech naprawia mosty, choćby wstawiając łaty, i niech ochrania drzewa. To wystarczy. W Głębowiczach już jest parę dróg wysadzonych drzewami owocowymi. Szkody bywają jeszcze, ale z czasem i to przejdzie. Dla służby założyłem ogrody owocowe i skłaniam do tego włościan. Ochrona drzew ma w mych dobrach wyłącznych obrońców. Na to wszystko głównie działa oświata. – Zaprowadza pan podobno stowarzyszenia trzeźwości między ludem i sklepy katolickie, rugując Żydów? – pytał Ćwilecki. – Tak. W szerzeniu trzeźwości dopomaga mi miejscowy proboszcz. W rozpijaniu ludu widzę nędzną rękojmię kultury i zapobiegam temu. W tym celu w gorzelni, którą postawił mój ojciec, wyrabiam tylko spirytus denaturowany. Sklepy urządzam pod opieką dworu, aby uchronić służbę od oszustwa Żydów. Sprzedaje im się produkty lepsze i taniej; w tych sklepach jest wszystko. Ubogie dziewczęta sporządzają sobie w nich całe wyprawy. Włościanie z początku nieufnie patrzyli na nasze sklepy, ale już się do nich przekonali. – To biedni Żydkowie u pana. – Ale ja ich absolutnie z majątków swych nie wyrzucam. Ich używam w pewnych dziedzinach, tylko pod ścisłym nadzorem i nie w folwarkach ani we wsiach, bo wówczas wpływają szkodliwie na lud. To biedota! Zresztą, gdybym ich wszystkich usunął, straciłby na tym ktoś inny. Ograniczam ich jedynie i mocno trzymam w ręku. Zatem nie szkodzą mi. Hrabia Mortęski zaczął znowu przeżuwać ustami. Jego rysy zaostrzyły się nieprzyjemnie. Słuchał rozmowy ordynata z Ćwileckim, nie dodając już od siebie ani słowa. Lecz gdy usłyszał o istniejącym w dobrach ordynata stypendium ze składek służby i robotników dla kształcącej się młodzieży robotniczej i służbowej, stary magnat wzburzył się na nowo. – Więc pan chce bankructwa tych ludzi – zawołał z ironią. – Bankructwa? dlaczego? Ja daję od siebie połowę sumy, jaką się zbierze z rocznych składek ogólnych, a ludzi nie przeciążam. Najmniejsza składka od jednej rodziny już konieczna jest rubel. Ale proszę policzyć wszystkich pracujących w mych dobrach, a przekona się pan, że te pojedyncze ruble wyniosą znaczną sumę. Mam takich ze służby, którzy dają na ten cel po kilkanaście rubli dobrowolnie. Cała administracja należy do składki i dyrektorowie fabryk. Ci dają z własnej filantropii. Ten projekt został z chęcią przyjęty, moi ludzie zrozumieli korzyść własną. Każdy z nich może swe dzieci kształcić odpowiednio, dopomaga mu stypendium, gdzie są i jego pieniądze. Już kilku chłopców uczy się za odsetki od tych funduszów w wyższych uczelniach, wielu przestaje na szkole głębowickiej, którą już moja kasa opłaca. Myślę teraz urządzić to samo u włościan, ale tam będzie trudniej. – Czy i szpital jest opłacany przez kasę majątkową? – spytał znowu Ćwilecki. – Wszystkie instytucje dobroczynne w mych dobrach są dla użytku służby bezpłatnie. Mogę sobie na to pozwolić, więc korzystam. Lekarz miejscowy i felczerzy są również uposażeni przez kasę dworską. – Rozbałamuca pan ludzi, nic więcej – rzekł z gniewem Mortęski. – Nikt nie pójdzie za pana przykładem. – Tym się nie rozbałamuci, bo trzymam ich w pewnych karbach, można pogodzić jedno z drugim. Służba i robotnicy są sprężyną, a pomocą której puszczam w ruch moje dochody, więc naoliwienie jej do mnie należy. – Słowem, same inicjatywy! same innowacje! – syknął stary hrabia. – Nie pojmuję, skąd się u pana znalazła taka filantropia demokratyczna, bo nie jest odziedziczona po przodkach, justement! – Owszem, panie, trochę odziedziczona po matce – odrzekł Waldemar. – Znał ją pan dobrze. Ona miała zawsze sympatię dla tych szerokich mas ludowych i chciała dla nich dobra. Mój dziadek także jest humanitarny. – Ale pan krańcowo. Ja sądzę, że ostatnie wypadki tyczące się pana osobiście wiele wpłynęły na prąd jego przekonań. Pan dezerteruje z naszych szranków arystokratycznych. – Idę tylko w tyralierkę – zaśmiał Waldemar trochę nerwowo. Przeczuwał dalszy ciąg słów hrabiego. Ale on dokończył: – Nie! dezerteruje pan, przechodząc jawnie do demokracji. Voilà! tu leży jądro kwestii. Złośliwe tony bryznęły w zimnym głosie Mortęskiego. Waldemar drgnął. Zapaliły mu się szare źrenice. Jednocześnie na twarzy mignęła nuda. – Panie hrabio – rzekł siląc się na spokój – gdyby te wpływy nawet istniały, mógłbym działać zaledwo od pół roku, a wszystkie ulepszenia wprowadzam u siebie od lat dziesięciu. Przez ten czas nie ukrywałem swych idei. Ćwilecki wyprostował się i przemówił wolno, lecz z niebywałym ożywieniem na twarzy: – Tak. Staję w obronie ordynata. Jego myśli społeczne znane są nie od dziś... Istotnie pan szerzy swe idee od dawna i słowem, i piórem. Mamy przecie jego artykuły, poruszające mnóstwo ciekawych kwestii. Pańskie odezwy pod nagłówkami: Co my dla kraju?, Nie usuwajmy naszego posłannictwa, i inne, są pisane śmiało, realnie i przynoszą zaszczyt autorowi. Waldemar podziękował mu poważnym skinieniem głowy i mówił dalej, idąc za biegiem własnych myśli: – Hrabia jednak dziwnym wzrokiem patrzy na mnie, posądzając najniesłuszniej osoby, które nie należą do krańcowej demokracji i... nie rozciągają nade mną podobnych wpływów. Ja pojęcia swe mam wkorzenione. Od dziecka one kiełkowały, a uniwersytety i własne rozmyślania rozwinęły je. I podróże! Poznawszy z bliska porządki u obcych, zawstydziłem się ładu w naszym kraju i zacząłem działać. Wyniki w mych dobrach zadowalające, ale pragnąłbym dążyć do rezultatów ogólnospołecznych. – I zyskać sławę wodza, kierownika! – zaśmiał się cicho Mortęski. Waldemar wzruszył ramionami. – Słowa powyższe uwłaczają pańskiej powadze, hrabio. Ja nie dążę do dyktatury, lecz do spełnienia mych idei; moje zamiary wobec ogromu potrzeb społecznych są niczym. Widzę, że jakieś nieprzychylne prądy zaraziły hrabiego. Przykro mi, że nie mam w nim poplecznika, gdyż dla sprawy ogólnej konieczna solidarność. Ja jednak nie ustąpię, i tych, co mi zaufali, nie zawiodę. Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli byłem zbyt prawdomównym. Musiałem bronić swych zasad. Jestem pewny, że po bliższym i... samoistnym rozważeniu w innym świetle ujrzy pan moje poglądy. Pragnąłbym szczerze mieć z pana przyjaciela, nie wroga. Ćwilecki żywym ruchem podał rękę ordynatowi. – Co do mnie, przychylam się zupełnie do pańskich projektów. Obiecuję współudział w kwestii oświaty, nie dla ambicji, lecz dla potrzeby, jaką odczuwam. Ale kierunek oddaję w ręce pana, gdyż nie jestem zbyt kompetentny – chyba moje kobiety?... Może i do kółek, jeśli je pan zdoła zaprowadzić, zapiszę się również, o ile będę przydatny. Waldemar serdecznie uścisnął mu rękę. – Dziękuję panu za dobre chęci. Zadzwonił. – Śniadanie podawać! – Gotowe – odrzekł służący Andrzej. – Panowie pozwolą. Przy stole rozmawiano o rzeczach pobieżnych. Hrabia Mortęski był trochę jak złapany. Gdy w godzinę potem lando z Szal okrążało dziedziniec zamkowy, Waldemar, patrząc za nim, szepnął do siebie: – Knowania Barskiego. Tęgi wróg!